Reverse of Arcadia Rewrite
by Luna TFK Watson
Summary: Rewrite- Moon is not your average teen. Life is catching up to Moon and her friends, it is time to face the darkness of the Dark Signers and the darkness within. Jack/OC
1. Prologue Nick the 'Demon'

**A/N: Fanfiction if you liked my Reverse of Arcadia story I am so sorry to have made you wait! My computer crashed and I lost all my files. This rewrite of Reverse of Arcadia will be very different in some aspects to my first story. So characters such as Akiza(I know, but she has to go for a better flow of the story) will not be included. Please don't flame because of it! I will also be using the Japanese names for some of the characters. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, if I did Jack Atlus's life would be a living hell.**

Satallite a cold, dark, dangerous place, filled with poverty and crime. A group of teens four boys and one girl patrolled the street of their territory. They were the duel gang known as Team Satisfaction led by Kiryu Kyosuke **A/N(Kalin Kessler)**, the members of the gang were Crow Hogan, Jack Atlus, Moon Fudo and Yusei Fudo. They were by far the best small duel gang in Satallite...

_**Ugh...What's going on? I hear voices...**_

Moon Fudo, a young girl with extrodanary psyhcic powers woke up feeling tired and sick. Of course the day before she had an encounter with her old 'friend' Jack Atlus who told her that she doesn't belong with the Arcadia Movement. For months Moon wonders why Sayer took her out of Satallite after she told him about her dreams of a world n which duel spirits thrive. Getting up slowly, Moon Walked over to her closet and began to dress in her dress dubbed the witches dress **A/N:(Akiza's Victoria style dress)**. Thumping could be heard in the hallway and the building began to shake causing Moon to fall backward after getting dressed and knocked down all of her CDs.

"Ugh! How can this day get any worse?" Moon snarled. The door creaked open allowing a man known as Sayer slip in.

"Moon? Are you alright my _black rose_?" He question looking at Moon scrambling to pick up her CDs. Moon snapped her head around and growled, "Obviously I'm not okay or alright. Whoever caused the building to shake is so-"

"I am sorry the new recruit Nick the 'Demon' did this, he is only learning." Sayer inched toward a CD as Moon snatched it from view.

Moon huffed putting her CDs back and grabbing her duel disk and waited until Sayer was ready to leave. As the pair walked down the hall they ran into Nick the 'Demon'. He was a lil' taller than Moon. but was very quiet around Sayer. _This kid is interesting, _Moon thought curiously. Moon gave Nick the look that said, _stay out of my way newbie or you will be my next victim_. Nick gulped in response to the glare and looked at the ground shuddling his feet. Moon grinned, _maybe this kid could be of some use to me..._

**A/N: I'm sorry this was short. I was wondering if my readers could give me some ideas. And I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I did this late at night and I need to go to bed so I have enough rest for TCAP/CSAP testing. **

** I will also be accepting some OCs this is just to fill in missing characters. My character Moon Fudo has Akiza's Black Rose deck and My friend's OC Nick has the Dragons Collide structure deck. I would like to say if you fill out the OC form below, there should be no fake cards at all it makes it easier if they are real. The decks can come from and time period of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series.**

**Name:**

**Side: **_**Light or Dark**_

**Deck:**

**Gender:**

**Siblings(if any):**

**Bio(Tell me everything so I can make the OC like you want them to be):**

**Type of duelist: (**_**Turbodueler, old school, or both)**_

**Etc: **_**(Whatever else you want to tell me about your OC)**_


	2. Asking for Help

**No author's note just read, though there will be one at the end.**

Moon walk the hall of the Arcadia Movement debating on whether she should talk to Nick, the new kid, or continue thinking about her plans. She choose her first thought. Now all Moon had to do was find a good time to talk to him. She was walking to the training room, She saw him training with his Lightpulsar and Darkflare Dragon. Her heart raced as she saw what both dragons could do. _**Nothing compared to my Black Rose Dragon**_**, **Moon thought bitterly.

By the time Moon had walked half way across the training gym Nick the 'Demon' was looking at her curiously. He approached her as she continued walking towards him.

"Hello new- I mean Nick," Moon coughed,"How is your training going? Good I hope."

Nick shifted under Moon's seemingly calm expression,"It is g-going well, Black Rose Witch Moon Fudo."

Moon raised a brow at the name._**Sayer must've made him say that everytime he talks to me. **_She was happy that she had gained much respect from Nick in such a short amount of time. She shook her head at the asinine teen in front of her. He reminded her of another funny yet stupid boy, _**what was his name again? Oh, yes, I remember Crow Hogan was his name. **_Moon thought letting a gentle smile out without any idea.

Nick tilted his head at Moon. The Black Rose Witch was rumored never to laugh, smile, or even speak nicely to anyone except Sayer. He cleared his throat, gaining Moon's attention from her reverie.

"So what is it that you want B-Black Rose Witch Moon Fudo?" Nick stuttered looking into her eyes.

Moon shifted letting out a low sigh. Letting her gaze bore into Nick's she finally spoke, "I need you to spy on an old 'friend' of mine."

"I'll do it, but Bl-" Nick was interupted by a growl.

"Just call me Moon, after all you are older than me." Moon stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay, as I was saying, I will do it, but what is name of your 'friend'?" Nick restated.

Moon looked at the ground before slowly spelling out the name. "J.A.C.K.A.T.L.U.S." Nick was confused, Moon was 'friends' with Jack Atlus. How was that even possible? Moon was taken in to Arcadia as a social outcast. Angry, closed, and hurt Moon was the most damaged pyschic ever. She was now looking at him with watery eyes. She mentally spoke to Nick, _**yes, Jack Atlus is my friend. I just want to escape Arcadia and be free again, tell him to help me escape, please Nick!**_

Once Nick regained his senses, he noticed Moon was opening the door to leave. As she turned around she flashed him a happy smile that faded when she left the room.

_**Soon I will be free, I will be able to see Yusei, Jack and Crow again.**_

**A/N: What's up, I'm sorry I couldn't get this up. I was just too lazy after taking two weeks of TCAP. Right now is my spring break. Hopefully, by Saturday or Sunday I should have anouther chapter up. From now on I will try to make my chapters much longer than they currently are.**


	3. Visions of the Future?

Moon walked down the halls of Arcadia lost in her memories of Satellite. Her brother Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kiryu. As Moon walked down the hall she ran into someone. Both women looked at each other, one angerly and the other in fear. Moon growled, this woman looked like Jack Atlus' faithful assistant, Mina.

"Watch it!" Moon snarled.

"I-I'm sorry!" The girl whimpered.

** You better be! **Moon mentally snarled before stalking off. She growled curses as she walked back to her room. Upon reaching her door she found a note signed by Nick.

_**May 28, 2020**_

_**Dear Moon,**_

_** I found out that Jack A. has been searching for you. I also found out some person by the name of Yusei, who is in the Facility, is also searching for you. I did not talk to Atlus, but it seems that Goodwin has some interest in your Black Rose Dragon. I'm confused about this, but I will keep you updated on the status of Jack.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Nick the Demon**_

Moon smiled slightly, before entering her room. Slumping on her bed, Moon closed her eyes and imagined if Yusei still looked the same, and would he be mad at her for leaving so many years ago. Her smile turned into a sad frown, she was _scared_, the Black Rose was never scared. Slipping into her sleep Moon was haunted by nightmares of a giant spider.

The flames of purple grew ever so near, engulfing a dragon stardust. **Stardust Dragon, no!...** The dragon of flames and the dragon of roses fell into the fire holding each other. Moon shrieked at the pain of watching the dragons meet their cruel fate.

_"This doesn't have to happen, Moon Fudo, you save this world with your dragon and fellow Signers..." A voice echoed through the plain of the nightmare._

"H-how will I do that?" Moon called to the strange voice,"I'm but a lost soul in this nightmare of my mind!"

_"Have faith young one, let it guide you, let it guide you to your destiny," the voice echoed again,"Soon you will find your friends, and soon you will meet your fate given to you."_

Snapping awake Moon, looked around before sighing. Lifting her hands to her face Moon shuddered, **Was that dream real? **Rolling off her bed Moon, stopped to look at her reflection on a mirror. In front of her stood a girl with a miserable expression with raven hair and blue eyes, dull blue eyes. **It was just a dream, nothing will happen to this forsaken world... Or am I blinded by my doubts about what the voice said? **Sighing Moon recovered her thoughts before walking over to her door, picking up her deck and duel-disk as well.

Walking the streets Moon saw everyone getting ready for the Fortune Cup. The huge event was set for the next day. Closing her eyes Moon sighed at the stupidity of such an event. Of course she was to participate on the behalf of the Arcadia Movement. **What if hes there, then what will I do? Can I ever face him again? Will he hate me? Will h-he... **Moon stopped her walk abruptly, upon seeing a white mono-wheel D-Wheel. The rider was staring at... _her_. Moon's heart was beating hard and fast. The turbo duelist approached her, his eyes never leaving her face.

"_Moon_, I finally have found you..." The blonde figure whispered, "Why would you send someone to spy on me?"

Moon lost her words. **He knew about Nick? How could he have- Of course, that woman must of told him! **Moon shook her head.

"I- I was afraid you would hate me..." Moon shuffled her feet, "So I sent another pyschic duelist to spy on you..."

Those purple eyes of his captured Moon's attention as they hardened and became cold.

"I have no reason to hate you, Moon." He said. "In fact I might say... _I love you..._"

Moon gasped and grasped the place just above her heart. She closed her eyes tightly trying to keep the tears from falling. **The Black Rose Witch doesn't cry! **_**But, Moon Fudo does...**_

**A/N: Okay I am so sorry! I have had a writers block and I totally forgot about this story up until, I saw and email that someone favorited my story. Please don't be mad! I'm so sorry, I repeat, so sorry! I have no excuses why I couldn't break my writers block and why I forgot about this story. I feel like crap, I have had vacation since May 22! May 22! And just now I remembered about this story. I feel ashamed.**

** Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise by hopefully Wednesday or Thursday, I will be able to update again. Well until next time my readers!**

**Chapter 4 preview:**

_Moon exhaled as her dragon's attck connected with her opponent. His grunt of agony ripped her heart deeper into two. His dragon roared in agony._

_"Moon! I won't let you face this darkness alone!" He yelled,"After all you are my little sister!"_


	4. The Fortune Cup Saving the Black Rose

Moon shed one tear before turning away from Jack and running. However, Moon did not run back to the Arcadia Movement instead she ran to the bad parts of Neo Domino city, where she ruled as the Black Rose. Slowing her pace to catch her breath Moon felt the world fall onto her shoulders. She became rigid as some figure walked down an alley. He had crab shaped raven hair with yellow highlights. His cobalt eyes, much like her own, looked at her with concern.

"Miss? Are you alright?" He spoke softly to Moon.

"I-I think so..." Moon trailed off as she saw recognition flash in the man's eyes.

"M-Moon?..." He spoke even more softly than before.

Moon didn't say anything, she threw herself at the man, at Yusei Fudo her older brother. She let out a low wail and began sobbing into his shirt. Yusei held her without moving, closing his eyes as he did. He had found his sister, but why was she out here, wasn't she with Jack?

_'Yusei, Moon has not been with Jack, she has been with the Arcadia Movement for psychics...' Hissed a dragonic voice in Yusei's mind._

_**'Not very comforting Black Rose Dragon...' **_Yusei thought back.

As Yusei focused on his sister he realized she had fallen asleep against him. Without a second thought Yusei picked up his sister and headed for Blister's place. With the thought of Black Rose Dragon's information at the back of his mind, he walked carrying Moon.

* * *

><p><em>"Soon, soon my master, we will destroy the Signers and rule the world of darkness..."<em>

_"And soon my__** Brother**__, we will show Hakase and Hana that they should've joined us all those years ago..."_

* * *

><p>Moon awoke to the sound of a D-Wheel. She lifted her head, looking at her make-shift blanket, her brother's jacket, her eyes wandered around the room. Upon seeing her older brother tinkering away at his D-Wheel, she smiled, he was getting ready for the For- <strong>Oh no! The Fortune Cup, Sayer must've been looking for me! <strong>Sitting up Moon hopped off the couch that made her bed, prompting Yusei to look at her.

"What's wrong Moon?" Yusei asked seeing her face full of panic.

"Today is the day of the Fortune Cup," Yusei nodded. "Sayer will be mad that I didn't return back to the movement..."

Yusei looked at her and blinked. He shifted his posture before standing up, "I was hoping to bring you to the Fortune Cup..."

Moon smiled accepting his offer. **Maybe, this is better than going with Sayer, Yusei means a lot to me, so what do I have to worry about?... Jack Atlus...** Moon's smile wavered before dissapearing. Yusei frowned and walk to his sister, he looked into her eyes and saw, _fear._

"Moon, you don't have to be scared of Jack, he won't do anything to you." Yusei stated calmly.

"Okay..." Moon was scared even with Yusei's words.

**Jack will hate me for running away again. I was a coward and lier, a fool... I'm unworthy of any love, brotherly or not.**

_**'Moon, how can you think that?'**_

**Because it's true Black Rose Dragon.**

_**'It's not and you know that, your lying to yourself more than to anyone else.' **_The dragon sighed. _**'Besides you deserve more than what you are getting out of life. You have lost close friends, like Yusei's girlfriend Dekota Fuuji, but you are still living strong. Soon that strength will be tested against the Dark Signers...'**_

* * *

><p>Moon demoslished her opponents in the Fortune Cup without caring. The angry fans shouted 'witch' over and over filling her insane smile. It was the semi finals and she was dueling her brother.<p>

"Yusei, you will lose this duel!" Moon laughed bitterly to her brother.

His eyes narrowed. His sister had let the darkness of her heart consume her soul and mind she was now truly the, Black Rose Witch. Moon lifted her hand as she commanded her dragon to attack Yusei's Stardust Dragon. Moon exhaled as her dragon's attck connected with her opponent. His grunt of agony ripped her heart deeper into two. His dragon roared in agony.

"Moon! I won't let you face this darkness alone!" He yelled,"After all you are my little sister!"

Moon laughed, there was no darkness in her, just pure dark anger. **He thinks he can help us? Ha! What a joke. **_**You are the darkness in me... Let him win- **_**And then what we lose the duel and become out- **_**He is my brother, I do not wish to hurt him. He is my shining star of hope... He will save us, Stardust dragon will see to that...**_

Yusei's turn came quickly. His life points of 850 and her's of 1300 made it seem to tilt in Moon's favor. At the moment, Black Rose and Stardust Dragon's attack points were the same at 3000 each. Yusei looked at his hand and smirked, he would show his sister how her own dragon could be her savior.

"First, I play the spell card **Brain Control**, by sacrificing _800_ of my life points I can take control of one of your monsters!" Yusei declared. "And, Moon it seems you only have one monster and that is **Black Rose Dragon**! Come and help me save Moon, _**Black Rose Dragon**_!"

Moon growled as she had no counter cards to stop him. Yusei looked at her before looking at **Black Rose Dragon**. He nodded to the dragon.

"Now,** Black Rose Dragon **attack Moon's life points with _Black Rose Flare_!" Yusie commanded the rose petal dragon, she complied and launched her attack.

*"It's all over folks, Moon the Black Rose has been defeated by her own dragon, next Yusei Fudo, Satallite's Shooting star will be facing the King of Turbo Dueling, the Master of Faster, JACK ATLUS!"

Moon slumped to the ground her dragon flew over and touched her tear stained cheek with her head. Yusei ran over to his sister, concern stained his eyes. Moon smiled at him, she was happy. Her brother had saved her and stopped the darkness of her hate from destroying the whole place. She looked at him and reached up to touch his cheek.

"Yusei... Show Jack who's boss, but I want you to use Black Rose to help." Moon softly said.

"But... I can't use your ace-" Yusei gasped.

"Yes you can, you are my brother after all, right?" Yusei nodded. "Then let me give you my card as the symbol of my support to you."

Yusei smiled and took **Black Rose Dragon**'s card from Moon. Helping up his sister, Yusei growled as Sayer ran across the duel field towards them. Moon hid behind Yusei, she did not want to see him, no not now, she finally was spending time with her brother after two years of lonely seperation. Yusei nodded his head at Moon before becoming defensive.

"Mr. Fudo, please let me through so I can tend to Moon." Sayer growled.

"As you can see I don't think she wants to deal with you right now." Yusei snarled. "In fact I believe she wants to go see another one of her friends."

Sayer growled and looked at Moon as she grabbed Yusei's arm agreeing with his stament and dragging him away from a fight with Sayer.

* * *

><p><em>"Ha! <em>_**He **__doesn't even care if I went missing, of course I knew Goodwin wouldn't, but I thought __**he **__cared. I guess not..."_

_"Soon we will show __**him**__, we will show them all, the might of the Dark Signers!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got this chapter up quick didn't I. Haha... Okay, I'm glad to announce the following OC's in my story! Drum roll please!**

**Name: Dekota Fuuji**

Side: Dark switches to Light

Deck: Fiend Deck; Ace Card: Darkness Neosphear

Gender: Female

Siblings(if any): None

Bio(Tell me everything so I can make the OC like you want them to be): Long hair, green eyes covered by glasses, tattoo sleeves on arms, smoker. Sarcastic, witty, rude, mean when she wants to be. Basically acts how she wants to act when she wants to act like it. Curses like a sailor (can get rid of that if you don't like swearing)A bit violent. Not much of a romantic but has moments.

Type of duelist: Old School

**Etc: Dark Signer, Yusei Fudo's girlfriend but just disappeared one day (Work that however you like if you choose mine to be in your story)Godwin is birth father, but gave her up and she got shipped to Satellite as a baby (Can get rid of that if you don't like it, it's your call)Yusei only calls her by last name unless he is upset or mad with her**

**And...**

**Name: Stephanie Starlette Doci**

Side: Dark

Deck: Darklords  
>Gender: Female<p>

Siblings(if any): None (if she's revived at the end of the story, she can be like an older siser to younger characters if you wish)

Bio(Tell me everything so I can make the OC like you want them to be):  
>Her parents were scientists working for Neo Domino, they were usually at work so she had the house to herself mostly, not that it bothered her, she was roud of her parents working to help and protect the people. And she wanted to be just like them, help others when she grew up. But, one day when she was walking home from shopping in the city, she saw a child in the street and a car coming at full speed because the driver was drunk. She got the child out of the way but was too late to save herself, she was hit and died on the way to the hospital. She didn't want to leave the world to such horrible humans who have no regard for life, so an Earthbound Immortal revived her.<p>

Type of duelist: (Turbodueler, old school, or both) Both, her Duel Runner/D-Wheel is a version of Crow's with silver instead of gold and the wings are in the shape of angel wings. Her Duel Disk is a black version of Camula from GX's Disk only the bat wings are in the form of angel wings. Her helmet is a replica of Crow's as well, only it's accented in silver with a silver visor

Etc: (Whatever else you want to tell me about your OC)  
>She's 6'2, has lightly tanned skin, catlike sapphire blue eyes, waist length raven hair with crimson highlights, a black winged five point star tattoo on her right shoulder, and wears a pewter dragon pendant with ruby eyes around her neck as it was a gift from her parents when she was born, she never takes it off. She also wears a silver circlet with encrusted rubies, a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, and knee high, heeled boots. She also has psychic powers lie Akiza (but she's obviysly NOT in the Arcadia Movement...she HATES SayerDivine BTW)

**Thank you The-Demon-Goddess & Akiza Izinski for submitting your Dark Signer OC's and for the side of the light I will introduce them, without you knowing, because I'm evil like that and the fact that my friends want their OC's in this story! Until next time!**

**Chapter 5 Preview-**

_ "Yusei, do you honestly think you can defeat me? The King of Turbo Dueling!"_

_"Jack, I know I'm going to win because soon I won't just have Stardust on the field."_

_"What?"_


End file.
